Miserable at Best
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: A song-fic based on one of the most depressing songs I've ever heard. There's only one way you can describe losing your lover to another person. Can Mewtwo cope with this betrayal? I suggest listening to the song, which is under the same title.


AN: Based on one of my favorite songs: Miserable at Best, by Mayday Parade.

Warnings:

(To those who know the song) I broke this up at what I thought were good parts, only using the lyrics to make sure I used the right words.

(To those who don't know this song) I would suggest listening to it. It makes such a soundtrack to the fic.

(To the general populace) Lucario is a female! Saying that, let the story begin.

Regular text is the story

**Bolded words are lyrics**

STORY BEGINS HERE

Getting off the intergalactic jet, the supposedly "privileged" Smashers examined their Earthly surroundings. The few assistants that were sent to accompany and guide them were chatting eagerly about being home for the first time in who knows how long. One figure stood out above the rest: a Mewtwo who was fumbling with a device most of the other Smashers got as well.

"This is going to be a long week," he grumbled as he flipped the right switch and assumed his human disguise."

Katie don't cry I know Your trying your hardest

**And the hardest part is letting go **

He boarded the bus with some other "humans" and got into the most secluded area he could find. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he couldn't do that when other people's thoughts were bombarding his consciousness.

**Of the nights we shared**

**Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting but compare **

There was nothing he could do about his failing relationship back at Smash Mansion. It was obvious that his Lucaria (as he called her) didn't love him anymore. So why was she putting up with him. He looked out at the sunset and searched the horizon for that one star.

**To your eyes nothing shines quite as bright**

**And though we look to the sky it's not mine, but I want it so**

They say that the brightest star at dusk is Venus, named after the goddess of love and beauty. Everyone on that bus knew otherwise. That was SMASH, the host planet of the interplanetary tournament. And on that planet was his Venus. He closed his eyes and thought about how things had gone so wrong.

**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**

**I know he's there and**

**You're probably hanging out and making eyes**

**While across the room he stares**

Even though he was right there, nothing can stop two girls from gossiping about the Annual Awards Banquet.

"Did you see?"

"I know."

"But they were so perfect together…"

"I know!"

"They flirted across the dance floor when he wasn't looking."

"Now _that_ I didn't know."

"I mean, really! They came in together and took that picture at the trellis with all those pretty roses."

"What self-respecting Pokemon would leave Mewtwo for _Wolf_?"

**I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor **

**And ask my girl to dance; she'll say yes**

"Nobody else knows this, so you can't tell anybody. Okay, Peach?"

"Right!"

"Wolf asked Lucario to dance-"

"So?"

"In front of Mewtwo."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"She said yes?"

"Of course she would. That slut doesn't know what she has. Past all the mystery crap he puts up, Mewtwo is really cool. If I was a Pokemon, I'd date him."

**Because these words are never easier for me to say or her to second-guess but I guess**

**That I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best.**

"Mewtwo looked so miserable afterwards. I don't get why he still hangs around with her."

"That's love, Zelda. Love makes life crap after a while."

"What about us?"

"We're lucky; we each found our 'Mr. Right' on the first try."

Mewtwo looked away. He was tired of all the pity everyone gave him. He just wanted to enjoy this stupid vacation and get on with life.

You're all that I hope to find

**In every single way**

**And everything I would give**

**Was every thing you couldn't take**

On the first day of their tours, they walked down a crowded street using the buddy system. Mewtwo (also known as Merrin Towo for security reasons) picked Pikachu (Pete K. Chu) because he knew that the 'chu wouldn't dare to bother him. They strolled down the sidewalks, going into each store and eating more food than most people could stomach. Mewtwo decided that he wanted to buy a diamond bracelet as they passed Kay Jewelers.

"Don't bother," the Pikachu said bitterly. "You know what she's gonna say: 'I can't accept such an expensive gift,'" he mocked in a falsetto. Mewtwo's temper flared, but the Pikachu was right.

**And nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away**

**And the hardest part of living is just taking breaths to stay**

Maybe it was because they were nearly 10 million miles away from the sun, whereas on SMASH, their sun is about three-fourths of that distance. Whatever it was, the sun seemed so much duller here than on SMASH, and it had nothing to do with science. Being away from Lucaria was had washed the world in grey light, even under the brightest, most colorful lights. He didn't even know why he bothered to try to enjoy himself in the most exciting planet in the universe.

It was as if a butterfly was in the most vivid field of flowers, but it was only looking for that special one from a dead pasture.

**Cause I know I'm good at something**

**I just haven't found it yet**

**And I need it**

There must be a way he can impress her. Maybe if he saw what she was doing now, he'd know how to be her man…err Pokemon. He let his mind lead him to the amulet he had given her. It allowed him to let his mind stretch even the most impossible distances to see her

**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**

**I know he's there and**

**You're probably hanging out and making eyes**

**While across the room he stares**

There she was, sitting in her room, brushing her hair. A knock at the door. She answers it; standing there is Wolf.

"You busy?" he says.

"No."

"Then come with me."

**I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor **

**And ask my girl to dance; she'll say yes**

They go out to the garden and sit under the giant tree. She leans her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want to lie anymore."

"Neither do I," she says.

"Why don't you break it off with Mewtwo?"

"Have you seen all the stuff he gives me? All the stuff he does for me? It's like a romantic comedy!"

"No," rasped a Mewtwo wandering Earth in a human disguise.

"You are cruel," Wolf sighs.

"Have you seen it firsthand? Be the one who gets a dozen roses a day or a box of chocolates the size of Mars. Try living that for a week and then tell me it's not funny."

"I think it's romantic," Wolf replies. "Desperate, but romantic."

"Whatever. I'll break it off with him when he gets back."

**Because these words are never easier for me to say or her to second-guess but I guess**

**That I can live without you but without you I'll be miserable at best.**

And then they kissed. Mewtwo blinked hard and broke off the connection.

"No, no, no!" he repeated over again, slowly getting louder. "This can't be," he cried as he ran across the street.

"Wait!" yelled Pikachu. He whipped out a cell phone and sent a planned emergency text to everybody on the trip.

_Hurry. Use GPS in phone. _

Three pairs made a record dash to the intersection, using a special tracker implanted in each phone to pinpoint Pikachu's location. They all came, but it was too late. The only thing that can stop a heartbroken fool breaking down in the streets is a car. The poor Pokemon didn't even see it coming.

**(Babbling)**

Several cries rang out through the streets. Ambulances were called to the scene. The nearly dead body was transferred to a gurney and wheeled into an ambulance headed for the hospital. There was an exceptionally large group huddled outside Ambercrombie & Fitch.

"I tried," sobbed an unusually short Asian child. "I tried my hardest to stop him."

"What happened?" questioned Ike.

"He started far-seeing, and I guess he saw something offending, 'cause then he cried out and ran like the devil was after him. He was heading that way." He pointed at the McDonald's across the street.

"That two-faced whore!" cried Peach suddenly.

"What?" Mario questioned gently.

"This is obviously about Lucario. He distance-watched her doing dirty with Wolf."

"But those two were forever!" said a confused Kirby.

"No, they weren't," Zelda said. "Wolf was making moves on Lucario ever since the Awards Banquet."

"But that was months ago," Jigglypuff reasoned.

"Exactly."

"I don't want to believe this," Pikachu said, covering his ears. "It's too much. Lucario even told me that she would always be faithful to Mewtwo."

"Pikachu, when are you going to learn that everything, especially love, isn't clear-cut?" Ike interrupted harshly. Nobody dared to counter because he was right.

And this will be the first time in a week

**That I'll talk to you and I can't speak**

Days passed, and Mewtwo remained in the hospital. Everybody on the trip visited him at least twice a day, but he never responded, only staring at the opposite wall. Gardens of flowers covered the table, and nearly a whole candy store's stock took over any extra space. He was a loved Pokemon, but he missed the Pokemon he loved the most.

One day, he got a visitor after the main group had left. A blue-haired woman in her mid-twenties stood there.

"Oh, Mewtwo," she said, and he knew that Lucaria was here.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. A breathing apparatus was obstructed his mouth.

**It's been three whole days since I've had sleep**

'**Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek**

She spent an hour talking about God knows what until the nurses told her to leave.

"Don't worry about me, baby," she told him. "Wolf paid for a room for me to stay in. It's only five minutes away if I walk." He just nodded. She kissed his forehead and left.

"Okay," said one of the nurses, "here's your meal." She left a tray of some unidentifiable mush on his bed.

Nurse Pearl stuck a needle into his arm. "Sorry, hon, but you need sleep to heal faster. I'm gonna inject a strong sedative into you to induce sleep." Despite what she said, she knew it wouldn't work. He hadn't slept throughout the duration of his stay. When she asked his friends about any stresses in his life, they told his sad love story. Remembering her failed marriage reminded her that Mr. Merrin Towo wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

**And I got the point that I should leave you alone**

**But we both know that I'm not that strong, and**

**I'll miss the lips that made me fly**

As soon as the nurses left, tears dripped down Mewtwo's cheeks. He may be one of the strongest competitors to grace Smash Stadium, but that had no influence on his emotional strength. He could tell that she wanted to leave him, even if he didn't do that far-seeing. She never said that she missed him, and she never called him 'love' like she used to. This relationship wouldn't end well when it was ended.

"Might as well get through this shit already," he said to himself weakly. He reached for his cell phone and texted everyone to come at the same time.

**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight**

**I know he's there and**

**You're probably hanging out and making eyes**

**While across the room he stares**

**I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor **

**And ask my girl to dance; she'll say yes**

Everything went according to his very unplanned plan. Everyone arrived at around the same time. Then, everything that he couldn't plan started passing.

"You bitch!" Peach said as she launched herself at Lucario. She punched Lucario in the hologram-generated nose as the Lucario bit back. Two hefty nurses ran in, grabbed Peach, and dragged her outside.

"How dare you break Mewtwo's heart!" she yelled as she was dragged further away.

Six pairs of eyes looked expectantly at the blue haired. "Why'd you do it?" Mario said in a low, dangerous tone.

**Because these words are never easier for me to say or her to second-guess but I guess**

**That I can live without you but **

**Without you I'll be miserable **

**And I can live without you but**

**Without you I'll be miserable**

**And I can live without you but **

**Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best.**

Lucario blacked out. He needed to rest. _Let the others sort out my love life_ he thought. _Either way, when this is through, I'll be left as miserable at best._

STORY ENDS HERE

All forms of a review are accepted and all that. Tell me if you have a problem with something, because I really can take it. Unlike a lot of people, I take criticism (even flames) into consideration.


End file.
